Merry Christmas, Harmon Rabb
by angela evans
Summary: Harm is acting JAG on a snowy Christmas Eve when he meets an interesting *visitor*


Merry Christmas, Harmon Rabb 

**Date: **12/15/01

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** none really

**Summary**: Harm is acting JAG on Christmas Eve and he meets with a rather interesting visitor. (H/M)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG, or Harm and Mac, although I wish I did own DJE.

**Author's Note:** I know it's more likely that Mac would be appointed Acting JAG in the Admiral's absence, but it needed to be Harm for this one ;)

**Falls Church, VA**

**JAG Headquarters**

**1600 Zulu**

Harm looked out the window at the swirling snow. The storm was getting worse, and he was glad he had sent everyone home. He didn't want any accident reports landing on the Admiral's desk in the morning. Turning away from the window, Harm sat down and pulled a small, beautifully wrapped gift out of his coat pocket. He turned it over and over, contemplating it.

Maybe he was being too forward. She'd also think that he'd spent way too much money on a gift for her. Maybe he should have just bought the sweater. That would have been easier. But a sweater? What does that say?

There was a knock on the door and Harm quickly popped the present back into his coat pocket. "Enter," he called out.

The door opened and Mac walked in. "Hey, Flyboy, shouldn't you be going home like the rest of us?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just have a few things to take care of and then I'm out of here. You'd better get going before the roads get messy."

Mac smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make it home okay. I just stopped in to say good night."

"I'll see you tomorrow at Bud and Harriet's," Harm promised. "Take care, Marine, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, to you too," she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Harm sensed a slight blush on her face as she pulled back. Mac walked out of the Admiral's office, leaving Harm wondering once again about the present he had for her.

**JAG**

**1700 Zulu**

Harm lifted his head off of the desk. He'd fallen asleep over some paperwork. How did the Admiral do it? Harm would go insane if he were JAG. Looking out the window and deciding that it would be better to stay the night or until the storm let up rather than try to make it back to his place now, Harm got up and decided to go forage for food. He walked through the eerily quiet bullpen remembering the last time he'd been acting JAG and sent everyone home early.

Reaching the small staff kitchen, Harm rummaged in the refrigerator for something edible. There were some cold cuts and rolls, but of course for a vegetarian that was out of the question. In the very back of the refrigerator he found some celery sticks and cottage cheese. Better than nothing…

Harm took his snack back to his office and spread it out on his desk. He was munching away and catching up on some of his own paper work when he heard a noise. Putting down the papers he was holding, he got up and went to investigate.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Harm asked as he walked out into the bullpen again. He didn't see anyone, but there was a knocking sound coming from across the room. Harm followed the noise out to the hall, but he still didn't see any one.

"Hello?" he tried again.

"In here," came the reply. It was coming from the elevator. From inside. 

"Hang on," Harm told the person trapped inside, "I'm going to get help." He made his way over to Harriet's desk and used her phone to call maintenance, but they'd gone home for the holiday and he just got a recording. Going back to the elevator, Harm resolved to wrench open the doors and try to get the person out himself.

"I'm going to try opening the doors," he called to the person in the elevator. "Hang on."

Several moments and pulled muscles later, Harm managed to open the doors. They slid apart and he found himself face to face with a Marine. A very pregnant Marine.

"Thank you, Sir," she said, noting the insignia on Harm's jacket. He stepped back and allowed her to get out of the elevator. She sat down on the bench next to it and held her swollen stomach. 

"Are you okay?" Harm asked. "Can I get you anything, or call anyone for you?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm okay. I just got stuck in the elevator on my way back up to get my car keys. I shouldn't even be driving in this condition, but my husband is out of town on a TAD, so…" She looked up at Harm and smiled.

"Look, Lieutenant, the weather's gotten pretty bad out there, so why don't you join me for a snack and I'll drive you home as soon as the weather's better."

"Are you sure, Sir? I don't want to keep you from any work you need to do, and I'll be okay by myself."

"My paperwork can wait, Lieutenant," Harm assured her, "Besides, you look hungry."

"You'll bet I am, Sir," she smiled and patted her stomach. "This little one here is always hungry."

"Well, I can't promise you a well-balanced meal, but I'm sure we can find something to keep both of you happy," Harm said, offering her a hand. He lead her to the kitchen where they found a box of cookies and some orange juice, which they took back to Harm's office along with the cold cuts and rolls.

Harm swept his papers off the desk and made the lieutenant sit down in his chair. She immediately set to work making a sandwich, and was about to take a bite when she stopped and held out half to Harm.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked if you wanted some."

"It's okay, Lieutenant," Harm said, laughing. "I'm a vegetarian."

She smiled. "I was too, until Baby Sarah came along."

"Sarah. That's a pretty name," Harm said. A vision of Mac flitted through his mind and he pushed it aside, but not before he noticed the slight resemblance between the lieutenant and Mac. They both had dark hair and the lieutenant looked like a younger version of Mac. But the lieutenant had blue eyes and a smile that reminded him of someone else….

"Thank you. We agreed that if it was a boy we'd name him after my father, and if it was a girl, we'd name her after AJ's – my husband's – sister. I just found out that it's a girl last week. AJ doesn't know yet."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be very happy when he finds out he's going to have a little girl," Harm said.

"Thank you, Sir. Do you have a family?"

"No…not yet," Harm told her. 

"Not yet," she repeated, "But you want one."

"Yes," Harm admitted. "I just haven't gotten the courage to ask her yet."

"Who is her, Sir?" she asked, but immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Harm assured her. "I thought the whole world knew by now." He smiled to himself. "Let's just say it's complicated."

"But you love her….and she loves you….what's complicated about that?"

"More than you'd imagine." Harm didn't really mind talking about it, he knew that the lieutenant was just trying to make conversation. "When are you due?" he asked, hoping to distract her away from the subject of his love life.

"In two weeks. January 7th," she told him.

"Wow, that's pretty close, Lieutenant. I admit I don't know much about pregnant women, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving."

"That's what AJ says. He thinks I should have asked for leave. But I'm fine. I can take care of myself," she said, in a tone close to one Mac used often when talking to him. It was the 'I may be a girl, but I am a Marine and can still kick your ass' tone.

"I'm sure you can," Harm replied.

The lieutenant stood up very carefully. "Sir, where's the ladies?"

"Down the hall and to your left," Harm told her.

"I'll be right back," she said. Harm watched her amble down the hall and then started to pick up the remains of their dinner. He was wrapping up the remainder of the cold cuts when the lieutenant appeared at the door. Her face was pale and she was clutching the doorframe.

"Sir, my water just broke. I think I'm going into labor."

Harm sprang to her side and guided her into the Admiral's office, where he knew she'd be most comfortable. He helped her lie down and grabbed the phone to call for an ambulance.

"Hello? This is Commander Harmon Rabb at JAG, I need an ambulance, there's a Marine lieutenant her who's gone into labor." Harm looked over at the lieutenant who was puffing her way through contractions. "Hurry."

While they waited for the ambulance, Harm stayed on the line with the dispatcher, following the directions he was given to keep the lieutenant comfortable. He tried to keep her in conversation while they waited.

"Lieutenant, you never told me your name," he said.

"You never asked, Sir," she replied. "But it's Catherine. Catherine Roberts."

"Roberts?" Harm asked, stunned.

"Yes. Lt. Commander AJ Roberts is my husband. I used to be Catherine MacKenzie-Rabb."

Harm couldn't believe what he was hearing. Catherine MacKenzie-Rabb? That would mean she was….but that was impossible. Before he could get himself more confused, Harm heard the paramedics coming up the stairs.

"Hang on, Lieutenant, I'll be right back," he told her, rushing out of the room to meet the paramedics. He slipped on a pool of water that had been created by snow melting off coats and hats. As he fell, he hit his head on the corner of a desk. Everything went black….

When Harm awoke he found a bright light shining in his eyes. The light snapped off and he could hear voices talking.

"He's awake," one said.

"Good. Get him on the stretcher and let's get out of here before the storm starts up again," the other said.

"Wait," Harm croaked. "Where's…"

"Sir?" Bud asked, appearing behind the shapes Harm had come to recognize as paramedics as his vision cleared.

"Bud, what are you doing here?"

"I came back to get Harriet's Christmas present that I'd hidden in the Colonel's office. Good thing I did, Sir. I found you passed out on the floor and called the paramedics," Bud explained.

"But where's Catherine?"

"Catherine?" Bud asked.

"The woman…in the Admiral's office. She's in labor."

"Sir, there's no one here but us," Bud assured him.

"But…" Harm protested.

"You've had a head injury," one of the paramedics interjected. "It's common for people to see things when they've hit their heads."

"Yeah, but I saw her well before…."

"Sir, there's no one here."

Harm sighed. He couldn't explain it. "Bud, get my coat, please."

"Certainly, Sir." Bud gathered Harm's belongings and followed the paramedics to the hospital.

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Christmas Day**

0900 Zulu 

Harm sighed as he picked through his plate of runny eggs. Christmas breakfast in the hospital. He'd been diagnosed with a concussion and they'd kept him over night for observation. He hoped he'd get out in time to get to Bud and Harriet's for Christmas dinner.

There was a knock at the door. "C'mon in," Harm called. The door opened and the Admiral, Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, Mikey, and Mac walked in. Harriet was carrying Baby AJ.

"We thought we'd bring Christmas to you since you're here in the hospital," Harriet explained.

"How are you feeling?" Sturgis asked.

"Alright, considering it was a pretty bad blow to the head. I'm lucky Bud came in and found me," Harm replied.

"How'd it happen, Commander?" the Admiral asked. "Of course, you would be the one to send everyone home and then get into an accident yourself."

"Well sir, I'm not really sure," Harm said, trying to avoid explaining the whole thing. There was only one person who he'd tell the story to.

"Well, we're glad you're okay," that one person said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Flyboy."

"Oh, we talked to the doctors," Bud said. "They're letting you out of here this afternoon, just in time for a real Christmas dinner."

"Great," Harm smiled.

The door opened again and a nurse walked in. "Before you go anywhere, we need to get your vitals," she said.

"Well, we'll be back to pick you up later," Bud promised. 

Harm waived to everyone as they left while the nurse tried to take his blood pressure.

Bud and Harriet's 

**Christmas Day**

**1600 Zulu**

Harm's head was still a little sore when he got to Bud and Harriet's, but the holiday party soon took his mind off of his head. They had a delicious dinner. Harriet had cooked tons of food, including a vegetable lasagna for Harm. After dinner, Harriet put Little AJ to bed and the adults were enjoying some coffee and pie when Harm found Mac sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Marine," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "How's your head?"

"Alright," Harm shrugged. 

"You do have a pretty hard head," Mac teased him. "But really how'd it happen?"

"It's a long story," Harm replied. "But I promise to tell you later. In the mean time, I have your present to give you," he said, holding out the small package.

Mac took it and opened it. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was in the box. "Oh, Harm, it's way too much…"

"Nonsense, Mac," he said, taking the necklace from her and putting it on for her. "Merry Christmas."

"But what I got you isn't any where near equal to this and…"

He put a finger to her lips. "You've already given more than enough, Sarah. And someday you'll know just how much."

The End 


End file.
